Geheimnisnacht
by cesarjunior233
Summary: After a magical event with a certain Mollusc god, William is sent to the Earth land and joins our favorite guild, how will the no-so-heroic sorcerer survive in this strange place ? I don't own Warhammer or Fairy tail, setted during Tenrou timeskip ,pairing undecided, please review, no flames. May change to M in future.
1. Prologue

**Heeey ! This is one of my first fanfictions, or atleast if I post it heheheh…...Well, I hope someone enjoy it. I don't own nothing, only my OC, Fairy Tail, Warhammer fantasy and other animes/games/universes belong to their respective owners.**

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Dragon/Powerful Speaking"**

'_**Demon/Dragon/Poweful Thinking'**_

**BREAK**

**July 2, X7****89**

**Outskirts of Magnolia**

In the peace of night, a strange purple ripple appeared in the sky, and with it a powerful magical explosion that rained crystal shards below it. A mysterious man was spitted out from the ripple before it vanished, landing on the ground with a small crater.

The man was tall, handsome with pale complexion, wearing a black robe that was open and torn in multiple places, barefoot, he have a shoulder length silver hair and is bleeding in multiple places.

From the bushes a red eyed pink haired elderly woman know as Porlyusica emerged, and ran to check the mysterious man.

"Hmpf...What happened to you..."She mused, and suddenly shivered from the wrongness that emanated from the man.

She promptly started to bandage him, and drag his unconscious body to her house. "Is better you have a explanation to me….Gods, what you eat for weight so much ?!"

**BREAK**

**Porlyusica House**

**Some minutes later**

Porlyusica tended the strange man, and examined him closer, his body was crisscrossed with scars of varied forms. His wounds were even worse: Cuts, stabs, bites, slashes, even burn marks. But the worst of wall was that his magical pool was broken, like someone teared it apart from his body, smashed to pieces and tried to put a fragment back.

She watched him cautiously as he slept, extra caution with a unknown man is always good.

He woke up with a dry gasp, dark blue eyes with green spots eyes scanning quickly the room in confusion before his attention stopped on her.

The elder woman quickly gave him a cup of water, receiving a nod in response.

"Thank you ma'am, where I am and who are you ?"His voice was stern and with a strange accent.

"People usually say their name before speaking with another."She replied with equal sternness.

"Hmm fair, I'm William Stahl."

"Porlyusica. Only Porlyusica, brat."He snorted with his nickname, he probably looks at his middle twenties. "What you think are funny ?" She asked angrily.

"Oh nothing Lady Porlyusica, where in the Old World I am ?"He dismissed quickly and returned to the question.

"Old World ? What nonsense you're talking about ? You're in the Earthland ?"She asked.

"Earthland ?"His face was now more confused, and suddenly his eyes bulged out of so wide.

"What's the problem ?"

"T-the air….I-I never f-felt so many magic at the same time!"He exclaimed, and grunted with pain.

"Don't shout or your wounds will re-open!"She shouted back.

She though a bit, and decided to ask."Ever heard of Edolas ?" His look of confused was a 'no' for her.

Porlyusica sighed deeply, "Start explaining right now."

William sighed too, shifting cautiously for a better comfortable position. "Alright...I came from a world that had a very little quantity of magic, it flowed forth like wind, sometimes strong and sometimes weak. We had four demons strong as gods, and I may or not made a pact with one that gone back for remove my magic due my unwillingness to obey him, I casted a portal and that's the last thing that I remember..."

The elderly woman seated on the bench near him, trying to absorb what he said and decided to surrender."It's too late for this…I'll go sleep, good night brat."

He chuckled a little, "Good night for you too."

**BREAK**

**In the next morning**

Porlyusica woke up with a sound of glass breaking and a foreign worded curse, fumin in anger she exited from her bed and gone check what happened.

She gawked at the scene of him having dropped a glass, coughing violently while kneeling."Sorry…._cough cough.._.a man can't have a morning snack ?"He tried to joke only for infuriate her even more.

"What are doing out of the bed ?!"She shrieked and gone help him to get up.

"I….heal faster..."He showed to her a unbandaged section of his chest, only having healing scars from the wounds.

"Hn. Your lungs haven't fully healed, return to bed right now."She said sternly, and helped him to go back to the bed.

Porlyusica exited from his guest bedroom thinking deeply, _'What I will gonna do with this man ? Maybe the other brats on the guild can help him.'_

She returned shortly with a tray of food.

He gave a small smirk to the woman, "Thank you ma'am."

"Shut up."She rolled her eyes, but she internally smirked.

**Some minutes later…**

"So you're saying that this demon god, 'Tzeentch' is it ? Done all these wounds and your broken magic power ?"She asked after the breakfast, now in the main room.

"Yup."

"And you could change your body into elements and eat magic ?"

"Yup."

"But you need help for find the fragments of your power for restore it ?"

"Probably."

She slumped on her chair, "And I thought my life couldn't get weirder..." She muttered under her breath.

He was starting to get impatient, each second without his power was a second feeling weak and he hated it !

"At least let me see if I can still use my magic."He whined to her, which only made her humor worsen.

"Okay okay, let's go outside…"She begrundly said, got up and exited from her house, the other mage on her trail.

**Outside Porlyusica House, East Forest**

From outside William could see more clearly how wood-elven her house was, he personally felt a humble air, but without those tree hugger bastards.

"You're done of trying to burn my house with your gaze ?"His handler grumply called,"I don't have the entire day for babysit you."

He was forced to chuckle again, he didn't said his entire life story to her, only the essential and nothing else. He hoped she wouldn't press him more and respect his privacy.

The first thing that he noted about the forest was it's warmness and the mists, he always liked the cold forests of Bretonnia or the mountains or Albion, but this place had a rather mundane flora, excluding the oversized trees of course. The animals were the weirder, with odd colored mammals and lizards.

He and Porlyusica walked together in the forest, his body rather too close to her's, which caused her to glare at him.

"Oops, force of habit."This caused her eyebrow to raise. "The forests back home aren't the safer places to be, especially a elderly woman and a wounded man."He explained with a small smirk in the end.

Before he could listen to her retort he felt a pull towards a tree, like something was wanting him to come closer, to be whole again.

He approached the tree ignoring Porlyusica angry shouts, the tree was different from the others, it's bark was twisted and leaves blue, a sign of corruption which means…

He punched the tree trunk and removed quickly from it, now holding a small green shard at the size of his hand.

"What are you doing with punching trees !? Wha- What are this on your hand ?"She asked-shouted with a tint of fear, the object in his hand giving a aura of wrongness, combined with the strange tree gave her a strange feeling.

"Just found one of them."He explained, opening his bandages on his chest for show a horizontal scar. When he approached the shard to it, the flesh and muscles opened up for form a bizarre mouth filled with sharp teeths that promptly ate the crystal.

He closed his eyes as he felt a influx of power, feeling his reserves to expand. When he opened them, he saw Porlyusica gawking at him.

"What ? There's something on my face- oh…"He was glowing a blue aura around his body, the chest-mouth closing into the scar.

"...you have a very strange magic."She finally said in surrender to find a explanation of his powers.

"Most people say it too, but most people get nauseous too when they see the Devourer at first time."He deadpanned.

"At least you didn't shouted the spell, practically all mages do it."She said back.

"Hmmm it's a good thing to note. And you said something about 'guilds', how do I join them ?"He asked to her.

"At the west there's a town, Magnolia, and inside it there's a guild named Fairy Tail located on a small hill at the edge of the towno. They had a bigger building but 5 years ago the best members of the guild disappeared and the guild gone near bankrupt and needed to move to the older building. Maybe with you there the things can get better."She explained to him, gaining a saddened tone.

"Oh...My condolences, I already hit my quota of disappeared friends. But maybe they'll go back."He tried to cheer her up and failed.

They stayed quiet for a minute before he grunted and moved to the tree. His arm exploded in flames, he reared it back and punched at the tree.

**Fire form: Minor fireball !**

He expected to a small fireball exit from his fist and burn the tree, but instead a 3 meters tall sphere of heat sped to the trunk and exploded violently in show of flames and splinters.

Porlyusica had to move to a better position for don't fall from the shockwave, followed by the heat of the blast.

The sorcerer was baffled by his strength, he probably could only use 10% of his magic, and a minor one caused this ? A cold chill passed through his spine at the thought of his nastier spells like the Curse of the Horned rat or Arnizipal's Black Horror.

He quickly looked at his companion checking for injuries, she looked fine excluding some splinters, sweat from the heat, and some charred pieces of her strange dress.

"W-what was that !? You're trying to burn down the forest !?"She snapped angrily at him.

"O-oh no no ! I j-just didn't know that my magic is so strong here !"He nervously tried to reply. The now burning stump and black ground as sign of his monstrous power.

She took more than a couple of deep breaths for calm herself before she addressed to him more calmly, "Makes some sense….the magic in your world is thinner, so most of your spells are using more spell than the usual…"

"Yes….you're right...maybe is better I find the other shards before I accidentally explode the forest or something.."He grumbled, walking deeper in the forest.

"I wonder...if this was a minor one, how strong a major is ?"She muttered under breath and a cold chill passed through her spine before she noticed that he was gone.

"Wait for me you brat !"

**BREAK**

**Porlyusica house, noon**

William's day passed like a bolt of lightning, he managed to get a rough 40% of his power via recovered shards and some herbs and berries for lunch.

"And I said to him 'The last time that I done this I got some stomach problems'."He told one of his long journey stories from his time.

"Wait, if you use these….mouths for eating food instead of your human ones you get...ill ?"His tenant asked confusedly, his tales looked exaggerated and detailed, it obviously had parts not suitable to minors, she would ignore him if not her curiosity to his world.

"Yes...No...probably ? I just felt very strange and got a lot of gases...It's like you're eating in the wrong way, and your body is trying to process it but get confused from where the food came from."He replied while shrugging his shoulders.

"But you continued using them ?"She wasn't green because she had seem worse things than a man that can eat using mouths in other places of his body and tentacles.

"Yeah...They're quite handy when you're bound or gagged."Once again he shrugged and continued to eat, with his human mouth.

The elderly woman kept looking at the sorcerer, she knew that he was hiding a lot of things but in the way that he assisted her showed that he had a kind heart, or he was a good actor. But with his strength he could beat anyone easily, and that would be quite a problem with collateral damage.

"Ma'am ?"He flicked his finger over her face, he had already putted away his dish and washed it.

"What ?"She half snapped at him for interrupting her line of thinking.

"I asked if I can leave to Fairy Tail. They might need my help."He said to her.

"Mhm, you will need a bag ? Or you have spatial magic ?"She asked.

"No and no but it would be useful. If it's not a bother, you have a spare one ?"

"If this will make you leave….wait a minute that I will package some things for you."She grumbled and exited from the living room, leaving him waiting.

**Some minutes later…**

Porlyusica returned with a small leather bag which he quickly strapped on his hip. He was wearing his open old robe that he personally had fixed to the elder woman surprise like a coat, his chest bandaged for hide his old scars and using a simple sandal.

"Thank you ma'am."He said and bowed to her in respect,"Most people wouldn't help a stranger, specially someone that looks so dangerous like me."

"I'm not most people, and stop with this ma'am, call me Porlyusica...William."She retorted with a rare small smile.

"Of course, Porlyusica."He said to her and with a final bow he left her house.

She only sighed, he gave a rather good first impression, but she felt the pain and rage inside those eyes, she only hoped that he wouldn't cause much trouble. She saw someone strong, cunning and smart, but that when enraged would cause great to his enemies without mercy, and could be calm and patient to his friends, having an air of mystery and smugness, but with respect.

Back to the sorcerer, he walked calmly through the forest terrain, now alone he felt the sounds of the forest, and all magic in the air.

At the same time, he felt his fragments around, and hoped that any animal ate one of them…the results aren't pretty to see.

He looked at east, cast a **Detect magic** wouldn't be useful since the air was filled with it, making hard to distinguish humans from other creatures.

He walked to the directions that his friend pointed out, and hoped that anything gone bad.

**BREAK**

**Wow, I think that prologue was hard to write, please review and point out what was good or bad, no flames, and regarding his magic he can use most Lores from warhammer fantasy excluing the orc, beastman and ogre ones, if he don't use a Lore is because he don't like this one or I forgot, but I will try to be creative. See ya later, ****updates will not be constant due school.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Made this chapter right after the prologue, didn't see any review if I had any. I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR WARHAMMER.**

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Dragon/Powerful Speaking"**

'_**Demon/Dragon/Powerful Thinking'**_

**BREAK**

**July 3, X7****89**

**East Forest, Fiore**

Turned out that William sense of direction was correct, he could see a town in distance.

"I liked the building design.."He muttered to himself and continued his trek through the forest.

Until he felt a tremor from the ground, and a creature emerged from the woods, destroying some of them in process, it resembled a gorilla, but with bigger arms with heart markings, purple skin and green fur, the head had a horn, glowing white eyes, elongated chin and ears, a magical animal that Porlyusica described as a Forest Vulcan or Gorian

But it's body was _slightly_ different in a sense, it's teeth are spiky and covered in blood, the arms, feet and fists are also covered in dried blood, the eyes are filled in an insatiable blood thirst, and a familiar mark is pulsing on the gorilla chest with a green crystal embed in the center.

"Hmph, you've got a Khornite mark...Suits your build well."William mockingly said to the warp-corrupted creature.

It's retained intelligence caught the insult and roared in anger, charging toward him like a crazed bull. The sorcerer easily sidestepped, and ducked an incoming punch, the Gorian was large and strong, but William was lighter on his feet, making it easy for dodge attacks.

**Lightning form: Arms!**

His arms turned into a white glow, bluish lightning bolts appearing around them. He quickly punched the corrupted Gorian, that bellowed in more in anger than pain.

It's magically enhanced strength showed when a swipe throwed the mage away, William tried to cross his arms in defence, but he ended skittering on the grass, entrenching his feet.

"Dammit…"He grumbled in rising anger, "Enough playing." The monster huffed in response. "I'll see this as a 'me too'"

**Lightning form: War glaive!**

The shaft of the weapon appeared in his left hand, that he promptly pulled and raised a yellow double bladed elven glaive, but it's design spiky and blades made of energy.

He assumed a stance with his left leg low and the glaive following it, his left hand on the lowest section and right hand on gripping the center tightly.

The Gorian bellowed and charged again, already preparing a powerful jab.

William leapt and planted the glaive on the ground, propelling him into air, kicking the Gorian in the face, barely stunning it and canceling the jab.

The kick made William go back to the ground, he removed the glaive and reoriented it in a twelve o'clock turn, cleanly cutting the Gorian's left foot and grazing the other one.

It roared in pain, collapsing on the ground, but not without bringing its arms together in a hammer motion.

William blocked the attack using the glaive, the fists connecting with the shaft, forcing his body down on earth and making a small crater, but he didn't changed his rigid defensive stance.

The energy on the glaive twisted in a single bolt of pure electricity on the Gorian center, sending it away.

It hit the ground with a loud THUD, spasming from the energy travelling through its body before its heart stopped.

William exited from the crater and dissipated his arms and glaive, calmly walking to the dead Gorian.

He chuckled grimly, "Blood for the blood god indeed…" He removed the embed fragment and ate it, filling his power increasing.

He spared a glance at his surroundings, and continued his journey to Magnolia, "At least I got some exercising…"

**BREAK**

**Magnolia town, late evening**

William felt _weird_ in this city, it was large and wide, filled with people and most of all: clean, different from the stink of manure from variable sources of the empire's cities.

The buildings were colorful and happy looking, in contrast of the gray colored ones from the Empire.

He sighed, '_Focus on the task Stahl, you don't have time for sight seeing' _He mentally reprimanded himself.

But the peaceful urban scenario made him feel slightly good, making him remember his good innocent childhood.

"Maybe this place isn't so bad..."

"Thief! Thief! That man has stolen my purse!"

William heard an aged woman cry, startling him, and a suspicious looking man carrying a pink purse running to his direction.

A well placed foot, and the burglar fell onto the ground face first.

Will hadn't left any openings for the criminal's recover, he promptly stepped _hard_ on the thief's arm with an audible '_crack_ ', making the man cry out in pain from a broken arm.

"Stay on ground." William coldly said to the thief, and picked the purse.

The woman gasped from the sight of the thief on ground with a bleeding wound, "W-w-what ?"

"Here ma'am."The sorcerer gave the purse to the shocked woman.

A group of four patrolling rune knights heard the cries and quickly gone to the scene, and spotted three things: A bleeding man on ground, a crying elderly woman and a man with a purse on his hands wearing blood stained sandals.

"Hey you! Stop in the name of the law !" One of knights shouted to William, getting his attention.

"Shit, and I wanted to stay at peace..."He grumbled and made the most neutral face that he could do.

"What happened here?" The lead knight asked to both William and woman.

"T-t-that man r-robbed me b-but that mister caught the thief."The woman shakingly said to the guards and picked the purse back.

"This really happened mister?" The guard turned his attention to William, that simply nodded in response.

"Good, don't do this again and you will not get in trouble." The knight advised, and the group quickly cuffed the thief.

"Thank you young….one?"The woman tried to thank William, but he was already gone.

**BREAK**

Stopping a robbery and getting in trouble with the local law enforcers aside, William continued his trek through Magnolia. He passed on the front of a strange building with an orc theme, which he questioned if a snotling on a tantrum designed it.

"Totally on top 10 ugliest buildings that I ever saw...This must be the Twilight Ogre guild hall." He said to himself and ignored the ugly hall, continuing to head to Fairy Tail.

**Some minutes later…**

The sorcerer finally reached his destination, standing at the windmill like guild, it's appearance was cozy and welcoming at William's opinion different from the Twilight Ogre one.

"It's now or never..."He said to himself while opening the door, but at the same time another person opened from inside making William fall over the person.

The person quickly caught him,"Woah! Sorry friend!"

"No need to apologize, it was my fault." William replied and looked at the man, he had a spiky orange hair with a framed glass thing over his hazel eyes and a fair complexion, wearing a black and white suit with a red tie.

The man looked at his eyes and involuntarily shivered, feeling a strange energy touching his mind and soul.

"Uhhh, Loke?" A voice came from an elderly man with brownish hair and a fur jacket, that tried to hide his laughter.

The sorcerer and spirit looked at the embarrassing position that they were and quickly recomposed themselves, William patting his cloak.

"Sorry again, I'm Loke."The now named Loke said to William, extending his hand.

William stared at the man eyes, his instincts saying that this Loki isn't human, but he accepted the handshake anyways, "William Stahl."

"So, what do you want?" Loke politely asked the sorcerer.

"I want to join Fairy Tail, Porlyusica gave me the advice of joining, I hope that she was right." William replied, the present members eyes widened in surprise.

"Porlyusica sent you huh ?"A blue haired man with a moustache and white coat asked, "Say something that only she would know."

"You must be Macao Conbolt...She said to you behave like the brats that you all are." William said with a small smirk, gaining another look of surprise from the others.

"So it's true...How she is?"

"She's good, a bit grump and irritated, but she's a softie on inside her hard cold shell."

This made some older members of the guild – Wakaba and Macao – chuckle a bit, "Well, welcome to Fairy Tail..."

"William."

"William!" Macao declared, the rest of the guild cheered with the new member.

"Follow me, let's put on your mark."The guildmaster said to William, who nodded and followed him to his office.

Macao picked from his desk a small stamp with the guild brand, "Which color and location?"

"Sea green, here."William lifted his bandages, showing a spot on his left upper chest near his neck that had a discoloration from a burn, the stamp was pressed on the spot and quickly a sea green mark formed itself on the spot. But his flesh started to twist and turn like an ocean of worms, slowly accepting the foreign magic.

Which made Macao become flabbergasted .

"It's a long story..."William deadpanned.

"I have time." Macao said with a serious tone.

William nodded and started to tell his story…

**A long explanation later…**

"….." Macao stared at William like an alien, which is exactly what he is, before he picked a bottle with an orange liquid from under the desk and a glass, and served himself.

"Let's...keep this to ourselves..."Macao said, still drinking.

"Oh no, everyone need know, I had enough secrets between my friends." William protested calmly, which made Macao sigh in exasperation.

"Not today...tomorrow, it's already darkening. You have a place for stay ?"William shaked his head in a 'no'.

"You can camp outside."

"Thank you, master, I will not disappoint you."

"Call me Macao, and...just don't destroy the guild hall."

"I can't make promises." William said with a smirk, making again Macao sigh in exasperation.

Before the guild master could reply, William got up and gone to the door, "Thank you for accepting me to your guild."

"No need to thank, a friend of Porlyusica is a friend of mine...I guess."

William nodded and exited from his office, the hall-pub was mostly empty from the late time.

He exited from the building and gone to the near forest, cutted some trees for fuel and made a campfire, using his cloak as a cover and he drifted to sleep.

**BREAK**

**Another chapter done, please give reviews. Thank you Itz Syndrome for editing and correcting errors and grammar, see ya later readers.  
A/N 1: William isn't invincible and he have limitations, White magic ( the one that limits the use of magic ) is extremely effective on him and even cause physical pain, and another limit for him is his lack of experience with the building destroyer magic of Fairy Tail universe.  
**


End file.
